The invention relates generally to control systems for internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to a control system including a driving pedal transducer for generating a pedal position signal, a performance graph apparatus for generating a control signal in accordance with at least the pedal position signal, and an engine control device actuated in accordance with the control signal.
In vehicles of all kinds, a high degree of driving comfort is being paid a great deal of attention at the present time. On the other hand, increasingly stringent legal regulations relating to internal combustion engine exhaust emissions must also be taken into consideration. This has led to the increasing use of electronic components and computers in open-and closed-loop engine control. The same applies both to the control of the throttle valve in an Otto engine and the control of the regulator rod in a Diesel engine, in either case in accordance with the position of the driving pedal. Ascertaining the position of the driving pedal by means of a driving-pedal transducer and reading out a corresponding position signal, for instance for the throttle valve, from a performance graph are known.
It has now been demonstrated that this known apparatus is not always capable of providing satisfactory results, especially with a view to smooth and quiet driving in transitional states such as during acceleration or deceleration.